


tucked in, fucked out

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Detective!Kyungsoo in garter belts, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: Baekhyun thought he had seen it all when he first pulled Kyungsoo's pants down months ago. Apparently not.





	tucked in, fucked out

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off this [tweet](https://twitter.com/milksoos/status/1109116531450040320?s=19)

The tteokbokki in Baekhyun's hand smells really nice right now, coupled with the after rain smell during a chilly autumn evening. It's the best tteokbokki in town, as far as Baekhyun's taste is concerned.

It's a little past seven on a Friday. The drive to Kyungsoo's home took 15 minutes longer than usual due to the heavy traffic, for the otherwise 20-minute journey from Baekhyun's apartment.

The visit isn't planned but it's not unusual for Baekhyun to suddenly turn up at Kyungsoo's doorstep uninvited. They have been dating for half a year now and they're getting really comfortable and trustful in their relationship.

Not to the point where Baekhyun has the keys to Kyungsoo's apartment, though, so Baekhyun rings the bell when he arrives at Kyungsoo's place.

After the third ring and nobody answers the door, Baekhyun frowns. Kyungsoo's usually at home on a Friday evening. He would be lounging in the living room watching netflix in his boxers to unwind from the week's hectic schedule.

Maybe Kyungsoo's out on an errand? Baekhyun wonders. He's about to dial Kyungsoo's number to ask the latter where he is when a voice calls out from behind him.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun turns around. "You're here."

Kyungsoo is standing a few feet away, still in his work uniform, looking exhausted. The circles under his eyes are prominent even in the dim hallway lighting.

He still gives Baekhyun a warm smile despite it all.

"You just got home? Did something happen at work?" Baekhyun asks, concerned. Maybe he had caught Kyungsoo at a wrong time. He feels slightly bad now that he might have interrupted Kyungsoo's evening to rest from a long day.

"Nothing happened," Kyungsoo shakes his head in reassurance. "I was just closing a big case earlier and it really needed to be done today or I'll just pile up my work for the next week."

He walks up to Baekhyun and gives a small peck to his lips.

"Oh," Baekhyun exhales in relief. "In that case, I brought tteokbokki!" Smiling, he shakes the plastic bag in his hand in Kyungsoo's face excitedly.

"From our favourite place?" Kyungsoo asks, his face lighting up at the prospect of food. 

Baekhyun nods.

"You're the best!" Kyungsoo says, then kisses Baekhyun's cheek. "Let's get inside."

~☆~

"You know," Baekhyun says later when the empty containers of tteokbokki are thrown out and the ciders are almost empty on the coffee table. "I don't think I've ever seen you in your uniform like this after work."

He's looking at Kyungsoo with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "You look positively hotter, detective."

It's true. Baekhyun has seen Kyungsoo in his work uniform in the morning when Baekhyun stays the night or when Baekhyun visits Kyungsoo on the job but that Kyungsoo is Prim and Proper Kyungsoo, not a hair out of place. After Work Kyungsoo is burned out, hair askew and a few buttons of his shirt undone.

Baekhyun loves the sight.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow in amusement. "Is that so?" his voice is playful as he pushes his short hair back, clearly an attempt to rile Baekhyun up.

It's working. Baekhyun licks his lips, very interested in the way Kyungsoo is looking at him right now.

"Oh, believe me." Baekhyun scoots closer to Kyungsoo on the sofa so that he's up in his space, pulls him by his suspenders until Kyungsoo's face is mere millimetres away from his. Kyungsoo's eyes flutter close, breath soft against Baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun captures Kyungsoo's lips in a tender kiss and Kyungsoo sighs lowly, content to uncoil by being peppered with gentle kisses from his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo moves until he's on top of Baekhyun, Baekhyun's head against the armrest. Soon enough, the kiss gets deeper, tongues brushing halfway until Baekhyun shoves his whole tongue inside Kyungsoo's mouth, earning him a low whine from Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun nips at Kyungsoo's bottom lip, biting it between his teeth and pulling it before licking inside Kyungsoo's mouth again. Kyungsoo kisses back just as hard, messy with saliva dripping down their chins.

The suspenders fall off Kyungsoo's shoulders when Baekhyun pulls them to the side during the heat of the kiss. His hands quickly grip at Kyungsoo's collar to pull him down harder. Their teeth clash in the haste to taste each other.

As it's starting to get stuffy in the living room, they break the kiss so that Kyungsoo can unbutton the rest of his dress shirt, exposing his flat tummy.

From this angle, it's everything like Baekhyun's role-playing fantasy. Kyungsoo in his messy uniform on top of Baekhyun, lips pink and eyes dark looking down at him like he would do anything Baekhyun wants.

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and pulls him down for another kiss, wet and dirty.

Kyungsoo's hands skate under Baekhyun's shirt to pinch his nipples. Baekhyun moans. He twists them until Baekhyun's back arches. He takes the opportunity to slide Baekhyun's shirt up and off.

He connects their lips again before kissing down Baekhyun's neck, sucking hard on a spot, purposely leaving a mark on Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun whimpers, hands gripping Kyungsoo's hips for a sense of support as Kyungsoo tastes him all over. Kyungsoo licks on the nub of Baekhyun's nipple and Baekhyun grinds his hips against Kyungsoo's in reflex.

Kyungsoo continues to kiss down Baekhyun's torso, the bulge in Baekhyun's pants prominent now.

"S-suck me off," Baekhyun demands.

Kyungsoo wastes no time to pull Baekhyun's sweatpants down along with his underwear. He's hard, precum already dripping. Kyungsoo flicks his thumb at the slit, smearing the liquid on the head.

He takes Baekhyun in his mouth all the way, the back of his throat hitting the tip of Baekhyun's cock. He bops his head up and down, all the while manages not to choke.

Kyungsoo's eyes are shiny from unshed tears, sucking Baekhyun's cock like it's his favourite thing. Maybe it is. He licks the shaft, sucks on the crown and tracing the veins with his tongue as he swallows Baekhyun's cock.

He pulls off only to tell Baekhyun to fuck his face — "fuck my mouth," — so Baekhyun moves his hips, bucking up until he's fucking Kyungsoo's throat.

Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun's hips tight as Baekhyun has a handful of Kyungsoo's hair for purchase, finding his ground as he slams his hips up.

Baekhyun fucks Kyungsoo's throat until Kyungsoo has tears fall down his eyes and he's drooling. 

"Stop," Baekhyun breathes out, when he's getting close to his climax. "Get naked. I wanna fuck you."

Kyungsoo pulls away from Baekhyun's cock, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. 

Baekhyun tries to pull Kyungsoo's shirt off his body when it won't budge, the hem still in his pants despite the buttons undone all the way down.

"What the hell," Baekhyun frowns. "What kind of uniform are you wearing, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow in disbelief, looking at Baekhyun like he's dumb, but then his eyes flash and his expression slowly turns smug the next moment.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a smirk is playing at his lips, eyes filled with mirth, urging Baekhyun to find it out himself.

Baekhyun is curious now. Slowly, Baekhyun moves to unbutton Kyungsoo's slacks, unzipping until Kyungsoo's clothed cock is on sight.

When Baekhyun finally pulls Kyungsoo's pants down to his knees, his breath hitches. There it is, Kyungsoo in garters, the belts holding down the hem of his shirt so it doesn't slip out of his pants.

So that's what it was and _fuck_ , is that a good look on him...

With the pants off, it's a sight that has Baekhyun's blood rushing south, straight to his cock.

"Like what you see?" Kyungsoo is just straight up teasing now. Baekhyun didn't think he had that in him.

There's a first for everything, Baekhyun supposes.

The garters hug Kyungsoo's delicious thighs in all the right way.

Baekhyun wants to fuck Kyungsoo in those, wants to be able to see him in those as he fucks him.

Seems like Baekhyun has found a new kink, among all others, some of which he has yet to tell Kyungsoo about. Huh.

An idea crosses his mind.

"Bedroom," Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo nods in understanding before getting off of Baekhyun as he strides to the bedroom in just his underwear, Baekhyun in tow behind him.

 _Oh wow,_  Baekhyun thinks. Kyungsoo looks really good walking in those garters. No joke.

He gulps. He wants to do all sorts of things to Kyungsoo.

When Kyungsoo is about to get on the bed in his room, Baekhyun stops him. "Not the bed," he says.

Kyungsoo turns around, furrowing his eyebrows.

Baekhyun leads Kyungsoo to the front of the huge mirror in the room, turning him around until he faces the mirror. Baekhyun stands behind him, staring at him through the mirror.

"I want to watch you." Baekhyun tells him. 

Kyungsoo turns to stare at Baekhyun back — not through the mirror — looks him in the eyes, before deciding that he doesn't mind.

"Okay," he replies.

Baekhyun walks towards Kyungsoo's drawers where he knows the other keeps the lube and condoms, takes them before going back to stand behind him.

Kyungsoo has both his hands against the mirror, ass out for Baekhyun to take. He's looking at Baekhyun through the mirror this time, eyes full of anticipation.

It's a fucking amazing view.

The curve of Kyungsoo's ass is inviting, the garters somehow serve like an accessory, highlighting how beefy and delicious Kyungsoo's ass and thighs actually are.

Baekhyun gets down on his knees, fingers splayed on Kyungsoo's hips, and kisses the round cheek. Once, twice. Slowly, he pulls the underwear down until it reaches the garters.

"Bend more," Kyungsoo obliges. Baekhyun spreads his ass so he can see Kyungsoo's puckered hole. He gives it a tentative lick, eliciting a small moan from Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun smiles. He licks it a few more times, more sure this time. Kyungsoo's knees buckle from the ministrations, moaning louder.

Uncapping the bottle of lube, Baekhyun spurts some in his hand, lathering his fingers with it. He slips a finger in, prodding inside.

Baekhyun looks over at Kyungsoo in the mirror to see the other savouring the moment, his eyes closed.

Licking his lips, Baekhyun slips in another finger. Kyungsoo's face contorts from the sudden intrusion, lips parting and head falling back, exposing his neck. 

Baekhyun kind of wants to lick and kiss Kyungsoo's neck but instead, he slips one more finger in with his other hand, spreading Kyungsoo's hole open.

He licks inside Kyungsoo's ass, fucking his ass with his tongue, tasting the hole on the tip of his tongue.

He can hear Kyungsoo's whimpers and moans as he eats him out. 

"F-fuck, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo mewls.

He licks the rim, poking his tongue in and out, shoving inside until he can feel Kyungsoo shiver under his hold.

Baekhyun starts to lick down Kyungsoo's perineum, sucks his balls into his mouth. Kyungsoo's dick is standing against his stomach, rock hard.

Baekhyun pulls back and stands up, leaving kisses up Kyungsoo's nape until he reaches Kyungsoo's ear. He sucks on the lobe and looks at Kyungsoo through the mirror. Kyungsoo's face is in pleasure, eyes teary, lips red from the kiss earlier.

Baekhyun rubs his hard cock in between Kyungsoo's ass and whispers "do you want it?" against Kyungsoo's ears.

Kyungsoo's eyes catch Baekhyun's inside the mirror. He nods enthusiastically. 

Baekhyun twists Kyungsoo's nipple with his fingers. "Answer me."

Kyungsoo gasps, his eyes immediately shutting close.

"Y-yes," he replies.

Baekhyun smirks, pecks Kyungsoo's cheek before putting on the condom and lubing himself up.

After he's ready, he teases the tip of his cock around Kyungsoo's rim, making Kyungsoo whine. Baekhyun chuckles and quickly enters him.

Once he's fully inside, he whispers sweet nothing in Kyungsoo's ear, feeling the other relax in his embrace as he slowly moves inside him.

Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun's cock like a good boy, begging for him to go faster when he's found his sweet spot.

"More," Kyungsoo cries out, slamming his ass back with each of Baekhyun's thrust.

Baekhyun intertwines his fingers with Kyungsoo's over the mirror, fucks him harder until Kyungsoo's cock hits the mirror, dirtying it with his precum.

All the while, Baekhyun never lets his eyes stray away from Kyungsoo in the mirror, staring at every shift in his expression as to not miss any wonderful moment.

He also likes the view of Kyungsoo in those garters from the front as much as he likes it from the back.

When Baekhyun is close, he pulls out of Kyungsoo and gets rid of his condom before pumping his own cock until he comes on the back of Kyungsoo's thighs, all over the garters.

Kyungsoo groans but doesn't complain.

Baekhyun hurriedly slips his fingers inside Kyungsoo when he's done with himself, fucking Kyungsoo with his fingers again.

His other hand scooping the cum on Kyungsoo's thigh before finding Kyungsoo's cock and stroking him.

Kyungsoo's cock is wet and dirty from his own precum mixed with Baekhyun's cum. He's too out of it to care how nasty they're being right now.

"I'm close," Kyungsoo says soon after, ass clenching around Baekhyun's fingers.

"Then come," Baekhyun supplies, biting on Kyungsoo's clothed shoulder.

Kyungsoo comes on himself and Baekhyun's hand, before Baekhyun moves his hand so that Kyungsoo comes all over the mirror.

He falls down to his knees when Baekhyun finally pulls his fingers out. He scrunches his face when he realizes there's cum on the mirror and down his legs.

"You really like it," Kyungsoo says, catching his breath. 

Baekhyun is lying his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, hugging him from the back, eyes closed and sleepy. "Hmm?"

"I said, you like me in garters so much."

Baekhyun giggles. "Oh, yeah. Absolutely."

Kyungsoo turns around so he can kiss Baekhyun's lips.

"Well, i hope you enjoyed it because you won't get to fuck me in them again anytime soon. It's a mess." Kyungsoo chastises.

"But Kyungsoo!!" Baekhyun whines. "This isn't even half as messy as that time I wore a kitty headband for you!"

"Shh," Kyungsoo purposely ignores Baekhyun teasingly, "I'm tired, Baekhyun." He closes his eyes and pretends to sleep on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Kyungsoooo," Baekhyun whines again.

Kyungsoo chuckles, clearly having fun teasing Baekhyun.

"Let's get cleaned up, Baekhyunnie," he moves to get up, pulling Baekhyun up with him.

Baekhyun pouts but still follows Kyungsoo.

"If you washed my back, I'll reconsider about what I just said." Kyungsoo offers. 

Lighting up, Baekhyun runs into the bathroom pulling Kyungsoo along with him, shouting "deal!"


End file.
